


Hidden

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Isn't it nice when Ron knows more than Hermione?





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This drabble falls within the concept of the Ugly Girls Club  


* * *

"It's fascinating magic Ron. This book, no boy or man can find it, let alone open it."

There was a fire in Hermione's eyes that Ron normally only noticed when they bickered.

"In some ways it's a shame, of course, that a great scholar like Professor Dumbledore couldn’t study it."

But in moments like this Ron could enjoy how alive she looked.

"But I suppose it's better than Seamus getting his hands on it." Hermione smiled. "Or you."

Merlin, she was gorgeous.

"Ronald! Are you paying attention?"

"Locked books are not so unusual Hermione."

"Locked books? You know about them?"

Ron loved it when she directed her attention on him.

"Some people lock their family Grimoires, make it impossible for non-family members to read them."

"Do you have one? Your family I mean." Hermione asked."

"Not a grimoire." Ron said. "it's a family book, a history of the Weasley's"

"Really?" The fire again.

"I reckon it's thicker than 'Hogwarts A History'.”

"and only Weasley's can see it?"

Ron nodded.

"I'd love to study that."

Ron shrugged.

"One day I'll show it to you"


End file.
